


Where You Lead, I Follow

by L0v3_l3ss



Category: DCU, The Flash - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alpha Barry Allen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, BAMF Wally West, M/M, Mutual Pining, Omega Wally West, Pining, Pseudo-Incest, Soulmates, Speed Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23473513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L0v3_l3ss/pseuds/L0v3_l3ss
Summary: Wally and Barry are both soulmates. Wally knew this for far too long. The burden is a heavy one that he must bear alone. Nothing helps the omega from yearning, though perhaps he wasn't the only one.
Relationships: Artemis Crock/Wally West, Barry Allen & Wally West, Barry Allen/Iris West, Barry Allen/Wally West
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	Where You Lead, I Follow

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I in no way condone any acts/behaviors which are done in this work. This project is nothing but fiction. There will be slight mentions of pining after and underage character and other problematic things in this, if you do not like it- protect your mental health and do not read it.

Wally would like to claim he didn’t know how it happened, that he wasn’t quite sure how his feelings turned to this. -But really, it’s natural progression. He is a healthy teen boy and despite the fact that he hadn’t presented yet, he still has a healthy libido. No wonder he constantly flirted with every girl omega or otherwise that his landed eyes on, right?

  
However, it was all to cover up the fact that he got flustered over his uncle. 

  
He couldn’t help it. Once he hit fourteen, he realized his attraction like a swift punch to the gut. Uncle Barry had been helping him with his homework.   
For a moment, Wally had gotten distracted by the soft and low rumbling alpha voice as Barry helped him with his English. He wondered how it would feel to curl up to his chest and feel the vibrations that came from there. 

  
Then he eyes had locked on to Barry's profile. Following the sharp angular jaw, high cheek bones soft attentive pale blue eyes and the silky pale blonde hair that he wanted to run his fingers through.  
He couldn’t help but shake when he realized where his thoughts had taken a turn to. 

  
He had no doubt that Barry noticed, he wasn’t called the best forensic scientists in Central for nothing- he had to be attentive to detail. However, Wally had tried very hard after that to make it less obvious after that. Guilt and fear churning in his gut. 

  
That’s why the Flash suit gave him so much pain.   
He was fifteen when he started to think of the hard lines of the planes of muscle and pale skin covered by the wonderfully tight red spandex. The way his well defined forearms led to those broad shoulders and rippling back muscles. How long his narrow hips delved to thick runners thighs and steady calf muscles. 

  
By the time he realized he had gotten off because his eyes subconsciously looked over at a picture of Flash from one of the newspaper clippings he had on his wall- he knew he was royally screwed.   
He had shoved the attraction down. Painfully so.   
Yet it had reared its ugly head at inopportune times. Like when they were at a family dinner, and Wally silently marveled over the forearms of his Uncle that were exposed by the rolled up shirt. His eyes locked onto hands that were plenty larger than his, but not bulky. In fact his fingers were long and thick but delicate. Yet despite that they still were masculine and strong with hard angles and veins. He wondered how they would feel on him. Were his fingers smooth or calloused? How would they feel, flittering across his jaw and neck before tilting him up to kis-

  
He had jerked when someone asked him to pass the bread rolls, but in slow motion. Wally had been so hyper focused that he had managed to slip into relative time, which was still difficult for him to do. His uncle had noticed, raising a brow but his eyes showing worry. Falling out of relative speed once he was aware of something other than Barry, Wally handed over the basket of rolls on autopilot. From that point on, he tried his best to ignore his Uncle the rest of the night. 

  
He was confused. Painfully so.   
People just didn’t have sexual thoughts about their uncles. Besides, Wally thought he liked soft curves and breasts, yet now he was startled by the realization of just how masculine and alpha Uncle Barry was. His form not overly muscled like common alphas, but the lean runner’s build and sharp lines were nothing like the things he enjoyed in the past.   
Those arms catching him, pinning him down and-

He learned to compartmentalize better than Batman. 

  
It was when he was sixteen when he finally realized why he was so attracted. His hormones went on the fritz, and Wally ended up hiding in an alleyway with his arms wrapped tight around his knees as his heat came over him. He had thought he was a beta. Like his mom and dad both were. Instead, he was an Omega. 

  
He had bought some heat suppressant pills the next day, as well as some scent blockers.   
His mind was racing. How could he be an Omega? He wasn’t tiny and soft with curves like a woman. He was hard masculine planes, maybe not like his Uncle. But there was no way he could be mistaken for an Omega of all things. 

  
When he first smelled Uncle Barry, he thought he would be launched into another heat right there- despite the heat blockers. Barry smelled warm and earthy with a hint of cinnamon and something akin to a thunderstorm. 

  
When Barry had smiled when he saw it was him, Wally's insides practically melted. Some suppressed instincts causing him to focus on not trembling with joy. I made my alpha smile. 

  
He then promptly became horrified, but hid it behind puns and a smile. He was getting better at this whole lying thing. 

  
His uncle didn’t notice anything different about him. Wally had skittered inside and went to hide a set of scent and heat blockers underneath the floorboard under his bed in the guest room that his aunt and uncle turned into his room. He was paranoid his Uncle Barry or Aunt Iris would find them. It had been technically illegal for a minor to buy them, and also the heat blockers were dangerous for reproductive health. But nobody could find out what he was. There weren’t any omega heroes. All alpha or betas.   
Wally became paranoid and ended up shoving in a few extra scent blockers into the arm compartment in his suit. Just in case he might need them.   
He tried to ignore the omega instincts in him that wanted to just submit to Barry and-

  
Their scents were extremely compatible. Wally realized when he was at his parents’ house alone without a scent blocker. He had just gotten a shower and had been curious to what he smelled like, and he smelled not flowery and breakable like they portray omegas on TV, but like an evergreen forest with hints of a thunderstorm.

  
He had finally realized what exactly he was in sex Ed. An Omega with alpha instincts and tendencies, only submitting when they find a suitable mate. Apparently the body evolved that way under times of heavy duress, in order to function better in a high stress atmosphere. It both relieved him and frightened him, with the information he learned. Like, he was glad he wasn’t going to roll over to anyone if they used their alpha voice. 

  
Though he worried, because apparently he responded to his Uncle’s alpha voice. His body thinking it had found a perfect mate.   
His powers were the only logical explanation. His body, when faced with his new meta abilities, shifted to accommodate an alpha in his life with the same powers. 

  
Yet that still didn’t help him when he had wet dreams about his uncle. It didn’t help the fact that Barry was already happily married to his beta aunt that Wally loved so much. None of it helped him cope, but the logic was sound. Right?

  
Except he remembers his experience at fourteen, remembering his initial attraction. He hadn’t had his powers yet, and hadn’t known he'd been Flash yet either. Yet he'd still been attracted. 

  
Wally was scary good at compartmentalizing now. 

  
When he met Artemis, he genuinely liked her. She had a volatile temper to combat his Uncle’s calm and cheerful attitude. She was soft and smooth where his uncle was hard and rough with a dusting of fine blonde hairs. She was the opposite of Barry, but Wally had a feeling that was only why he went after the alpha girl. Because she was so different to Barry. He wanted to just pretend for a while that he wasn’t in love with his uncle-

  
And wait, when did his feelings turn to love?   
He couldn’t fall in love with her. Under her hard exterior she was kind and gentle in a jaded way, and Artemis didn’t deserve someone who wasn’t able to love her completely and fully like she deserved. She was pissed, but understood. 

  
Wally eventually couldn’t take it anymore, and retired temporarily to go to college. Maybe with some time away from his Uncle, the one sided bond that his omega instincts tried to forge would be gone.   
It didn’t. If anything, it got worse. His mood deteriorated from not being around what his body assumed was his alpha. He was cranky and bitter and more importantly, he missed running.   
He was nineteen when Wally’s emergency comm he hadn’t used or even seen in years, flickered with a blinking red light. His instincts screamed and raged at him when he realized that meant that Flash was in trouble. Barry was in trouble. 

  
The yellow suit fit like a glove, and he ran like he had never stopped running. 

  
In fact, he was faster now. Way past what his limits would be. He created a Sonic boom with an ease that he could have never attained before. 

  
When he burst into Central for the first time in a year, he only barely to ignore the pure shock and happiness in Flash's face. Despite being partially covered from the cowl, Wally could read him with ease. He knew there was shock and disbelief, like Flash thought Wally wouldn’t drop everything to come if he needed him. But Wally would always be there if Barry needed him. 

  
The fight was long and they ended up being dragged outside city limits. Wally finally learned how to vibrate through things when he saw Flash being slung around like a rag doll and he thought about Barry’s kind eyes and rumbling voice. He had vibrated so fast that the metal hull of the robot exploded when Wally ran through it, metal tearing and shredding like paper. 

  
When Flash limped over and patted his shoulder with a 'good job kid' like he never left, Wally wanted to pretend he hadn’t. 

  
Barry wasn’t in any shape to run, so Wally had to take him back. He was already shaking and pale from low blood sugar, and his apartment was closer. So he brought them there. 

  
He'd set Barry on the couch, both changed out of their respective uniforms. Wally was knelt down and gently treating Barry’s leg when the man's hand cradled his jaw and gently tilted Wally's face upwards. 

  
“I really missed you, Wally.” He said with utter sincerity. 

  
Barry’s hands were slightly rough with callous, but they were gentle. 

  
Wally had to ignore that instinctive part of him that wanted to please the Alpha in front of him, to be with him and to hold him in a way he could never. Wally just gave a wry grin. “Missed you too, Uncle B.” 

  
Once Barry’s leg was set properly and bandaged, Wally went to make them both food. It was Barry who sat on the couch with a slightly pained expression as he watched the news, absorbing all the collateral damage his fight had caused. When Wally came in the room with two towering plates full of heated up leftovers, he set his Uncle’s down in front of him on the coffee table before plucking the remote from his hands. It was like electricity when their fingers brushed. 

  
He changed the channel to something light hearted and sat on the opposite side of the couch. Pretending not to see the little glanced that Barry sent him, like his Uncle couldn’t believe he was real.   
“Wally..” the way such a powerful man spoke his name with such awe and gravity made his stomach lurch. “I mean it, I really missed you.” 

  
He wanted to say how much he missed Barry in return, and how the half formed bond in Wally’s soul screamed out for the other speedster of his ilk. Instead, he watched the bright colors flashing on the screen of whatever silly cartoon he had absent mindedly flipped it to. His voice was raw and maybe a bit helpless when he said “I know.” But hid it by digging into his food. 

  
He could tell Barry wanted to ask questions, but didn’t want to push him away again.   
Eventually Wally and Barry had a fight over the remote like old times. Like always, Barry had won, catching him in a headlock and ruffling his fiery hair before changing the channel to some action movie.   
When Barry let him go, Wally didn’t realize when he gravitated closer. Close enough to tuck himself into his Uncle’s broad side and for Barry to sling a causal arm over his shoulders. 

  
When he woke up, Barry was running his hand through his hair and Wally couldn’t help but shiver.  
Barry left too soon. Saying he had to get back to Iris. It was like the air was driven out of him, and Wally couldn’t remember the last time he plastered on such a fake smile. The only silver lining was that Barry asked if he could stop by sometime, and Wally had said yes. 

  
Everything hurt when Barry left, like his omega instincts were trying to shred themselves in self mutilation for not being good enough for his alpha to stay. 

  
But Barry wasn’t Wally's alpha. No matter how much it hurt. 

  
He goes into heat a day later when he smells Barry’s lingering scent on the couch. It’s one of the most painful heats he's ever had. 

  
It’s a month later when Barry comes back. His hair looking a bit windblown as he held up Chinese food. “Made a quick detour to China on the way back.” He'd remarked with a grin. 

  
Wally had let him in without a second thought.   
They kept doing that, Barry stopping by with food from across the world. Just like they used to do.   
Next time, Barry came dressed as Flash and sped into his apartment faster than the regular human eye could see. He’d thrown a yellow garment at him and told him to get dressed.   
It was a new suit. 

  
They made a run to Europe. Wally able to keep up seamlessly now with the other speedster. Wally thinks his uncle may be impressed. 

  
They find a secluded spot that Barry seemed to have set aside, as a picnic basket is already there. It’s a grassy knoll that is surrounded by the smell of pines. It reminds Wally of his own scent, when he doesn’t have the scent patches on. Of course he does though, because even after all these years he doesn’t want to be an Omega. 

  
A small part of him knows it’s because he can’t be the omega to the alpha he wants. 

  
It's up on that hill that they share their first kiss, and Wally knows he messed up when Barry pulls away and Wally does the only thing be knows. He runs.   
He thinks that Barry is too shell shocked to run after him, or maybe he ruined their relationship so much that Barry doesn’t want to run after him. 

  
He doesn’t go to his apartment at first. Instead he just runs with the freedom he forgot he owned. He missed running this way more than anything in the world. Maybe except for how he missed Barry.   
Wally had destroyed that though. 

  
The omega in him wanted to go back, apologize to please his alpha. However the struggling teen part of him just collapsed in the twisting sands of a beach and sat watching the waves. He resisted the urge to scream. 

  
When he came back to his apartment, he wasn’t expecting a pacing Barry to be there.   
“Wally.” He breathed, like he had been terrified and only his presence alone could be the balm for it. When Barry reached out, Wally flinched away. Barry withdrew. “Wally, I-“

  
“I’m sorry.” Was all Wally said. “Just forget it. Aunt Iris is probably worried about you.”   
“We’re getting a divorce.” Barry called after him as Wally shoved past into the kitchen. He had just froze. 

  
“What?” The younger man turned to face the other speedster. “Why?”

  
Barry fidgeted under his gaze. “I think you know why.” 

  
Wally scowled and set down the plate he had in his hands, down on the counter harshly. The glass rattled in the cabinets. “Enlighten me.” He growled.   
Barry just took a few steps closer to Wally, and the younger man fought the urge to flinch. His uncle’s fingers drifted across his throat, to his scent gland. He flinched when Barry pulled off the almost invisible scent patch that covered it. Wally felt his lower back press into the edge of the counter as his hands reached to steady himself. Barry lingered over him, gently swiping his thumb across Wally’s scent gland. The omega's eyes fluttered closed of their own accord. Barry’s hands found the counter top on either side of Wally, the alpha looked but was gentle enough to leave him with means to escape if he wanted.

  
He flinched when Barry pressed his nose to the skin of his neck and just breathed. “I didn’t know you were an Omega until recently. Saw- I saw the patch when we were on the couch that night.” Wally licked his lips as the vibrations ticked across his throat. “I was attracted before that, but I tried to ignore it. I thought it was just me being wrong…you were a kid and God. I never wanted to hurt you like that. Then you came back when I called and- she knew. She knew you were an Omega the whole time you know, she found your stash under the bed. I think she knew we could never form a complete bond.” 

  
They were more than compatible, from across the vast void- he could feel the echo of his bond intertwine with Barry. 

  
Wally never believed in things like magic or souls, but he couldn’t deny the magical feeling when the bond fully formed between them. 

Soulmates. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this YEARS ago. Only decided to post now after I was searching through my old documents. It's probably littered with typos, but idc. Feel free to use this verse in the future, if you wish. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
